Uncle Yohji's Story time 3 Snow White
by jpsbrlpp
Summary: Re-uploaded with paragraphs . Yohji tells the story of Snow White and the 7 Dwarves. WHEE!


Uncle Yohji's Story Time Part 3: Snow White and the 7 Dwarves By: Uncle Yohji Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this here story I never have I never will...like ever. Also ya know I should warn ya' about somethings in dis here fic, It is yaoi as most of my other fics are and it is a crossover of a different type. The characters of the two anime's I used, which are Weiss Kreuz and Fuushigi Yuugi, do not interact with each other....at all. I had a little help from my friend Ken on this here ficcy.  
  
Things to know: Prince: Tamahome Princess: Tasuki Doc: Chichiri Happy: Nuriko Dopey: Tomo Sleepy: Hotohori Sneezy: Nakago Grumpy: Mitsukake Bashful: Chiriko Evil Step mommy: Miaka  
  
Once again Saturday had roled around and the 8 assassins sat around Yohji's big brown leather chair awaiting the time he is to tell his story.  
  
"What kind of story are you going to tell us today, Uncle Yohji?" Nagi asked scooting closer to Omi, who nodded waiting for Yohji's answer.  
  
"That is a good question, Nagi. You see today I figured I would tell you my rendition of Snow White. Only this time I am going to tell it a little differently then my others." He explained as.he resituated himself even though it was sorta difficult with Shuldig on lap.  
  
"Something new?" Omi said sounding astounded. "You bet, now I shall begin," he started "Is everyone ready?" He asked looking around, even though Aya and Brad were to busy studing each other he knew they were listening, Ken sat showing Farfarello his bugnuks, Farf looked extremely giddy. Of course he knew he had Omi and Nagi's attention and Shu was on his lap so he had his too, he always had his. "A long long time ago in a kingdom far far away there lived a King and his beautiful Daught...erk son. Now when the kings wife passed away the king had remarried to a very umm mean lady. A few years later Tasuki lost his father, he was very devestated when this happened. The queen forced Tasuki to do the work of a servent from then on. Then one day she consolted her magic mirror. Saying 'Mirror mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all?' The Mirror answered her with ' You are very beautiful that is a fact but prince Tasuki is even more fair. Now the queen was very urked that the kings son was more beautiful than she was. "Huntsman Keisuke I want you to take my step-son Tasuki out into the woods and Kill him, bring me his heart as proof." So off went Keisuke to kill Tasuki, as they reached a nice quiet place and Keisuke saw how not right this was he told Prince Tasuki about what the queen had said and then he told him to run and not return. So Tasuki ran and ran, the huntsman took the heart of a pig back to the castle for the queen and she was satisfied truly believing the Prince was indeed dead. Tasuki ran until he found a house...a very small house mind you but a house non-the-less. He decided that it was to far out into the woods for anyone to actually live here. So he went in and when he saw the state of mess the house was in he cleaned it up. Afterwards he was very tired so he went into the bed room and fell down on the bed and fell asleep. Not to much time after that he had the feeling that he was being watched and he woke up seeing seven sets of eyes looking at him.  
  
"What's goin on?" He asked looking around skepically.  
  
"Who are you?...What are you doing here?...Why are you here?...How did you get here?...Where did you come from?...And When did you get here?" The one with the glasses asked.  
  
Prince Tasuki sat up on the bed and began to explain his story to the 7 short men, "Well you see, my step mother was jealous that I looked better than she did, so she had me sent out into the forest with huntsman Keisuke. He was supposed to kill me but he wasn't able to. He told me to run, so I did and I ended up here."  
  
"Oh I see," Was the reply he got.  
  
"So would it be alright if I stayed here I can clean?" Tasuki asked  
  
"I don't know..." Doc said  
  
Then Tasuki said the magic words," I can cook."  
  
"OK you can stay. I should introduce all of us to begin with. I am Doc Chichiri, that is Dopey Tomo, this is Happy Nuriko, that over there is Sleepy Hotohori, this one is Sneezy Nakago, that one is Grumpy Mitsukake, and last the one hiding over there is Bashful Chiriko."  
  
"It's nice to meet you all, I am Tasuki." He replied getting off the bed.  
  
As the days went by, Prince Tasuki cleaned and cooked things like pies, cakes, cookies, and beef for the 7 dwarves, all grew to like Tasuki's presence and none complained about it, except maybe Grumpy Mitsukake...but that's cause he is grumpy. At the castle the queen once again consolted her magic mirror asking ' Mirror mirror on the wall who is the fairest on of all?' and once again the mirror answered 'My queen you are by far beatiful but prince Tasuki still ranks over you. The queen was not happy, she had the huntsman killed. She decided that never send a man out to do a womans job. She made a poisonous apple and set out to find Prince Tasuki. One day when the Dwarves went out for work they warned Tasuki not to open the door for any one. He promised them he would not open the door, but this old lady came up and knocked. Tasuki felt sorry for her so he invited her in. In payment the old hag gave Tasuki a nice shiny new apple. It was the best looking apple Tasuki had ever seen in his whole life. So he took the apple and bit into it, as soon as he did he started to feel a little woozy, almost as if he hadn't slept in ages. He fell to the floor, asleep. When the Dwarves came home they found their prince on the floor believing him to be dead they built him a glass coffin. None had the heart to bury him."  
  
Yohji had to stop to take a drink and in doing so he took the chance to look around the room. Nagi had a hold of Omi's hand and he was comforting Omi who was wiping his eyes, the story was really getting to him. Everyone else just looked at him awaiting the end of the story to see what was to become of Prince Tasuki and The Seven Dwarves. "' Time went by and the dwarves went to see Tasuki everyday, one special day a prince was riding by and he saw how Beautiful Tasuki looked, the sun was coming through the trees accenting Tasuki's bright orange hair and making him look like some ethral being. He dismounted his horse and walked over to him, he lifted the lid to the glass coffin and caressed the sleeping boy's cheek. The dwarves were confused they didn't know what was going on, so they just watched not know what was going to come of this. The prince leaned down brushing his lips over Tasuki's. As he moved away from Tasuki, Tasuki's eyes opened, cheering could be cominig from behind the unkown man standing over Tasuki as the dwarves showed their happiness.  
  
"You are the one who broke the spell, I am Prince Tasuki." He introduced himself.  
  
"Yes, I am. I have never met someone quite as beautiful as you. I am Prince Tamahome." He said and picked Prince Tasuki up and out of the casket. Setting him on the ground he gave Tasuki a long drawn out passoinate kiss. Tamahome set Tasuki up on his horse and together they rode off into the sunset with Tasuki telling the Dwarves he would come and visit him every spring. The End.  
  
As he finished Nagi and Omi got up to go to bed. Farf and Ken went to play some grand theft auto on the PS2. Schu and Yohji went to find some good food and Crawford and Aya went to play in their bedroom.  
  
OWARI AN: FINISHED finally I worked on this all weekend. Long stories like Snow white are a lot harder to do than stories like Hansel and Gretel that was actually kind of easy. I enjoy writing these please R&R I would greatly appriciate it. *Bows* Arigatou Gozaimasu. 


End file.
